Le Majordome, piégé
by DarkMichaelis
Summary: France et Elizabeth Midford débarquent un beau matin chez le comte Phantomhive. Ces dernières invite le comte à passer à la demeure des Midford, une fois sur place un jeu est proposé à Ciel qui ne pu s'empêcher accepter. Seulement derrière un simple jeu ce cache de nombreuses autres choses que même les Midford ne soupçonnait l'existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **_Rien est à moi, tout est à Yana Toboso. Love._

Il était en Angleterre victorienne, non loin de Londres, un jeune comte dénommé Ciel Phantomhive. En une matinée ensoleillée d'été, le petit comte dormait paisiblement malgré l'heure plutôt tardive, dix heures et vingt-cinq minutes. Son majordome, Sebastian Michaelis avait pris la décision de lui laisser quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil car son maître venait de passer une soirée plus que mouvementée du à la chasse d'insectes dérangeant dans sa chambre.

Ciel dormait d'un sommeil de plomb et ne s'était pas rendu compte des heures supplémentaires de sommeil qui lui était si gentiment offert. Tout était parfaitement calme, les domestiques n'avaient pas encore fait de dégâts dans le manoir, Sebastian faisait ses tâches habituelles. Tout était normal… Du moins jusqu'à ce des rideaux d'une certaine chambre s'ouvre d'un seul coup et laissèrent un soleil d'été fier de sa lumière aveuglante entrer dans la chambre et titiller le petit nez du Comte.

Celui-ci contraint par le soleil entre ouvrit finalement ses yeux bleus. Il vu alors la silhouette toute de noire vêtu de son majordome s'empresser plus qu'à l'accoutumé devant lui.

- « Bocchan, veuillez m'excusez, je vous ai laissé plus de temps de sommeil pour rattraper votre coucher tardif cependant il semblerait que ce ne fut pas une des meilleures idées qu'il soit. »

Sans dire plus de mot Sebastian assis brusquement son jeune maître sur le côté de son lit afin de le chausser et de le vêtir, toujours plus rapidement qu'il en avait l'habitude. Ses gestes étaient tellement rapides qu'on ne pouvait les suivre du regard. Ciel lui semblait telle une poupée de chiffon que l'on maltraitait en tous sens. Une fois les vêtements de Ciel mis Sebastian le porta jusqu'à son bureau, le plus jeune n'était pas encore vraiment réveillé et ses cheveux étaient encore quelque peu ébouriffé par sa nuit. Doucement Ciel reprenait ses esprits et se rendit compte que Sebastian venait de la porter jusqu'à son bureau, qui était à quelque pas de son lit… Il n'eut pas le temps de lui en faire la remarque que son majordome s'empressait déjà, cuillère à la main de lui faire gober son petit déjeuner. Ciel tourna le visage, le gâteau tomba lamentablement sur ses vêtements, les tachant au passage. Il lança alors un regard glacial à son domestique. Ce dernier se redressa et soupira tout en se massant le crâne afin de garder tout son self Control.

- « Maintenant il va falloir vous changer… Vous êtes pour le moins agaçant et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps. »

Ciel était bouche bée, son majordome l'avait qualifié ''d'agaçant'' ! Comment avait-il même osé lui dire cela, lui qui lui devait obéissance. Le concerné ne tint par d'importance à l'air de Ciel qui semblait resté bloqué, les yeux écarquillés, il le prit de nouveau dans les bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. D'un geste, un seul, tous les habits sales de Ciel furent enlevés et en un second geste du diable d'autres lui furent mis. Les coups de vents que les gestes rapides avaient engendrés avaient encore plus décoiffé les cheveux de Ciel qui étaient désormais en pétard. Le comte enleva enfin l'air surpris de son visage pour laisser place à la colère.

- « Sebastian ! Veux-tu arrêter un peu tout ce cirque et dit moi pourquoi tant d'agitation dans ton comportement ! »

Le dénommé Sebastian soupira, décidément son maître avait décidé de lui faire perdre un temps précieux aujourd'hui, puis il finit par lui répondre avec le plus beaux de ses faux sourire.

- « La marquise ainsi que sa fille Midford vous attendent au salon, j'ai prétendu que vous étiez en balade pour vous éviter toute remarques désobligeante de la part de la marquise. »

- « Ma tante et Elizabeth sont ici ?! Qu'attends-tu pour me coiffer ?! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Sebastian soupira, et se hâta de peigner Ciel. Il stoppa quelque instant ses gestes rapides et précis pour vérifier si ce qu'il entendait était juste : Ciel riait. Le majordome pour le moins surpris par son comportement lui en demanda la raison.

- « Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi riez-vous alors que la situation n'est pas à la plaisanterie ? »

- « Tu leurs as dit que j'étais en ''balade'' tu leurs as donc menti, que fais-tu de ton ''je ne mens jamais'' Sebastian ? »

Sebastian ne se laissa pas pour autant pas déstabiliser par le pique de Ciel et repris ses gestes sur sa chevelure tout en lui répondant.

- « Je n'ai pas menti Bocchan, vous ne pouvez décemment pas sortir de votre chambre après que je leurs ai dit la raison de votre courte absence, vous devez donc rentrer par la porte d'entrée et pour cela il va vous falloir marcher dehors. N'est-ce pas une très longue balade que voilà pour vous qui avez de si frêles jambes et une santé si faible ? »

Sebastian mima sa compassion lorsque Ciel se retourna pour lui faire face l'air renfrogné, il avait gagné une fois de plus mais Ciel ne lâchait pas l'affaire pour si peu.

- « Et comment suis-je sensé faire pour me retrouver dehors au juste ? Je n'ai pas d'aile ! »

Le comte toisa du regard son majordome qui arborait lui un sourire plein de malice, Ciel compris immédiatement.

- « D'accord… Ne répond pas, j'ai compris. Et bien allons-y, je suis prêt. Je n'ai pas faim alors dépose moi dehors. »

Alors le majordome s'exécuta sans plus attendre et pris son maître dans les bras, sorti par la fenêtre et avec toute la grâce d'un félin atterri dehors dans la forêt avoisinante du manoir. Il reposa Ciel au sol et lui dit.

- « Vous n'avez que quelques secondes de marche en partant d'ici. Cela me laissera le temps d'installer vos convives. Bocchan je dois vous laisser. »

Sebastian disparu en un flash rapide laissant Ciel qui semblait déjà fatigué de la journée qui venait tout juste de commencée. Il soupira et pris la marche sans plus attendre. Le comte ne pressa pas le pas, il marchait tranquillement, après tout il s'agit bien d'une balade et non d'une course c'était-il dit intérieurement. De plus c'était la faute de son majordome si il en était à là, ce n'était donc pas à lui d'en payer les frais. Dans cet élan de pensées, Ciel fût même tenté de faire un détour pour tarder encore quelques minutes mais cette idée lui fut arrachée par l'image de France Midford lui faisant la morale. Il accéléra légèrement le pas.

De son côté le diable de majordome ne chômait pas. Il installa les deux ladies et s'empressa de leurs préparer du thé accompagné de diverses pâtisseries. Sebastian se demanda pourquoi Ciel se faisait si long, il ne l'avait pourtant pas déposé loin du manoir, aurait-il réussi à se faire enlever sur le peu de trajet qui menait jusqu'à sa demeure ? se demanda son majordome. Il soupira, connaissant son maître c'était surtout une petite vengeance contre son domestique qui le faisait marcher de bon matin. Sebastian sorti de ses pensées et alla donner ses préparations aux Midford qui attendaient toujours dans le salon. Il eut à peine le temps de servir France et Elizabeth que le son de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Ciel attendait à l'entrée, plus mécontent que jamais. Des journées comme celle-là il s'en passerait largement. Sebastian arriva devant lui et lui retira sa veste ainsi que sa canne. Il l'emmena ensuite au salon et en une courbette magistrale le présenta.

- « Monsieur et arrivé, en espérant que l'attente ne vous soit pas été trop longue. »

Les deux ladies passèrent à côté de Sebastian ne lui prêtant aucune attention. La plus jeune, Elizabeth sa jeta au cou de son fiancé et lui rappela que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Ciel n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle cela faisait ''trop'' longtemps qu'il était tranquille, qu'il n'avait pas son manoir décoré de manière ridicule, qu'il ne devait pas supporter les monologue et les crises de sa fiancé. Ce calme il ne l'oubliera pas, il semblait disparu désormais.

Elizabeth lâcha Ciel lorsque la voix de France se fit entendre.

- « Elizabeth Midford ! Je te pris de te comporter comme une lady ! En voilà des manières ! »

La marquise Midford se voulait toujours si sévère. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Ciel avec la même voix qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour sa fille.

- « Quant à vous Ciel Phantomhive, apprenez à répondre à votre courrier. Cela nous épargnera le besoin de nous déplacer pour avoir une quelconque réponse de votre part. »

Ciel ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'interroger son majordome du regard et celui-ci lui fit un signe négatif. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi pouvaient bien leurs parlers France. Sebastian fini par briser le silence qui s'était installée après la remarque de la marquise.

- « Veuillez excuser monsieur mais il n'a reçu aucun courrier ni invitation venant de vous. »

Ciel confirma les dires de son majordome d'un hochement de la tête et continua.

- « Quel était l'objet de vos courrier ma tante ? »

- « Nous vous invitons à passer la journée à notre demeure, aujourd'hui même. »

En adressant aucun regard à son majordome Ciel pris la direction de sa chambre et dit.

- « Je serais présent, Sebastian suit moi. Vous pouvez partir à l'avance madame. »

Sebastian accompagna les deux convives vers la porte d'entrée et suivi ensuite son maître tel que l'ordre lui dictait. Une fois dans la chambre il y trouva un Ciel qui soupirait d'exaspération, assis sur son lit attendant qu'on l'habit plus dignement pour cette journée. Le majordome se mis donc à genou devant Ciel et commença à le dévêtir.

- « Vous semblez pour le moins exaspéré bocchan quelle en est la raison ? »

- « Une journée chez les Midford… En résumé je vais passer plusieurs longues heures dans la chambre de Lizzy pendant qu'elle me montre toute les nouvelles choses mignonnes qu'elle y a entreposées et je vais aussi avoir le droit à la scène d'Edward rentrant dans la chambre et me soupçonnant de je ne sais quoi avec sa sœur… »

Sebastian stoppa tous ses gestes et fixa du regard le comte qui soupirai de nouveau, il rit légèrement à l'histoire que lui contait le plus jeune. Ce qui énerva Ciel encore plus, il n'y avait rien de drôle à ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer.

- « Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ?! »

- « Vous dites cela comme si vous ignoriez de quelles intentions vous soupçonne le jeune Midford. »

Le rouge monta aux joues du comte Phantomhive, Sebastian se retenait de rire fortement mais affichait tout de même son sourire plein de malice ce qui agaça que plus son maître. Ciel fût préparer dans le plus grand silence et une fois prêt il ordonna à Sebastian de préparer le véhicule et il en fût ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

**_à tout ceux qui veulent que je continu à publier, prier pour que mon ordinateur ne me lache pas x) ..._**

**_Bref sur ce bonne lecture, enjoy it. :)_**

Tous deux se retrouvèrent dans le véhicule, Ciel regardant le paysage, le visage posé sur sa main et Sebastian observant son contractant qui se perdait toujours un peu plus dans ses pensées. Pas un seul mot ne fût prononcés lors du voyage c'est uniquement devant le manoir de Midford que Sebastian sorti du véhicule tendant sa main à Ciel et qu'il dit.

- « Si Monsieur veux bien prendre la peine. »

Ciel descendit, rejetant la main de son majordome et se dirigeant vers l'entrée du manoir, Sebastian le suivait comme son ombre ne disant mot, il dépassa le comte uniquement lorsqu'il fallut ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il toqua. Quelqu'un ouvrit.

Alexis Leon Midford, ils leurs ouvrit et afficha un visage fermé et c'est ainsi que lui et Ciel s'observait longuement du moins jusqu'à ce que le Midford sauta sur Ciel et le pris chaleureusement dans les bras, tout en lui disant des mots incompréhensible aux oreilles de Ciel qui lui n'entendait uniquement le sang qui restait bloqué dans son crâne à cause de l'étreinte trop serré de son oncle. C'est lorsque le visage de Ciel prenait différente teinte Sebastian jugea alors qu'il avait assez souffert de tant d'affection et il dit.

- « Sauf votre respect Monsieur Midford j'ai comme l'impression que mon jeune maitre risque de mourir par manque d'oxygène à ce rythme-là. »

Il termina sa phrase avec son magistral sourire habituel et Alexis relâcha Ciel qui suffoquait tentant de récupérer l'air qui lui manquait. Le Midford sourit en retour et lança un.

- « Entre Ciel voyons ! Tous t'attendent dans la salle de divertissement. Je t'y emmène, ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous rendre visite ! »

Ils suivirent alors le maitre des lieux jusqu'à dans la salle de divertissements. Edward, France ainsi que Elizabeth les y attendaient comme ils leurs avaient été annoncé. A peine Ciel mis les pieds dans la pièce que sa fiancé lui pris la main et le tira. Ciel ne se laissa pas faire et se planta sur place lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

- « Où m'emmènes-tu ainsi ? »

- « Et bien tu sais j'ai plein de nouvelles peluches dans ma chambre et elles sont trop mignonne, je suis sûre que tu vas les aimer ! »

Ciel se rappela alors de sa discussion avec Sebastian. Ce dernier lui tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire face à son maitre qui commençait à légèrement rougir. Ciel vu le sourire de son majordome et il reprit alors ses esprits regardant les personne présente dans la salle, Edward le fixait avec un regard noir, il détourna le regard et soupira. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque sa tante se dirigea elle vers Sebastian, le dernier stoppa instantanément son sourire et la fixa. Elle lui attrapa ses mèches qui lui tombaient devant le visage et lui tira légèrement.

- « Toujours aussi laid majordome ! Je vais te coiffer convenablement, le majordome de la maison Phantomhive se doit d'être impeccable et c'est loin d'être le cas ! Suit moi. »

- « Ne prenez pas cette peine Madame Midford, c'est bien trop pour un simple domestique que je suis que d'être coiffé par vos soin. »

Sebastian fit son plus beau sourire espérant éviter la séance de coiffure de chez France Midford mais une voix vint lui ôter tout espoir.

- « Sebastian obéit, c'est un ordre ! »

Le concerné détourna le regard pour finalement fixer la personne qui venait de parler, Ciel. Le comte ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux, il ne serait pas le seul à en pâtir, son majordome aussi. Sebastian compris et ne fit pas plus de résistance et il s'inclina.

- « Yes my lord. »

Ciel se laissa tirer par sa cousine dans sa chambre pas mécontent du tour qu'il venait de faire à son majordome et Sebastian suivit la marquise, obéissant.

Pendant ce temps Ciel était assis, la tête posée à l'intérieure de sa main qui était elle-même accoudée sur le bureau à proximité de sa chaise. Il luttait tant bien que mal pour ne pas s'endormir et l'exposé que lui faisait sa cousine concernant les diverses choses mignonne dont elle faisait la collection n'arrangeait rien à cela. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme l'eau s'écoulaient des fontaines, de manière irrégulière et surtout infinie, elle lui faisait penser à son majordome quand il faisait cours à Ciel ainsi, pensa-t-il. L'idée le fit sourire car il savait pertinemment que son majordome endurait lui aussi de dures tourments en ce moment même. La jeune Midford se rendit compte du changement sur le visage de Ciel et elle s'empressa de le prendre dans les bras tout en lui disant.

- « J'en était sûre que celui-ci te plairait ! »

Il reprit son air neutre voyant sa cousine qui lui montrait la peluche qu'elle pensait que Ciel appréciait, il soupira et feignit sa joie.

- « Oui c'est sûr, tu ne t'es pas trompée… Il est très… Beau… »

Il n'en fut pas plus pour qu'Elizabeth saute de joie, Ciel lui en eu assez de tout ce cirque, il décida alors de se lever et de faire comprendre à sa fiancée de remettre tout cela à la prochaine fois. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Elizabeth n'entendant pas de cette oreille se jette magistralement sur son fiancé afin de le retenir, cependant ce dernier ne s'attendit pas le moins du monde à cette réaction tomba lamentablement sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière eux, en emportant dans sa chute sa cousine qui finit étalée sur Ciel. Le visage d'Elizabeth tout proche de Ciel était encore sous le choc, le comte lui était légèrement assommé et commençais à avoir du mal à respirer à cause du coup qu'Elizabeth lui avait affligé lors de sa chute. Lorsque tout d'eux eurent repris leurs esprits et qu'ils se rendirent finalement compte de la faible distance qui s'éparaient leurs deux visage ils rougirent tous deux, détournant leurs regards.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, surprenant les deux jeunes. Au seuil de la porte se trouvait Sebastian accompagné d'Edward qui se stoppèrent instantanément à la vue des deux fiancés sur le lit, l'un sur l'autres, leurs visages étaient tout d'abord marqué par la surprise puis se changèrent en sourire narquois pour le majordome et de colère pour le plus jeune des Midford. Ciel se rendit enfin compte de la situation lors du changement de comportement des deux autres, il repoussa alors Lizzy, se leva, fit semblant de remettre ses vêtements convenablement et cacha sa gêne derrière des reproches envers son majordome.

- « On ne t'as donc jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ?! »

Sebastian s'empêcha de rire fortement comprenant le jeu de son maître et répondit simplement.

- « J'accompagnais le jeune Midford lorsque nous avons entendu un bruit sourd dans la chambre de Lady Elizabeth, nous pensions que quelques chose de grave vous étiez arrivés. Je m'en excuse jeune maître. »

Il finit sa phrase accompagné d'un de ces plus belles courbettes et d'un sourire des plus malicieux sur le visage. Ciel ne releva pas le regard plein de sous-entendu que son majordome lui appuyait sur sa personne, et il sortit de la chambre sans donner d'importance aux personnes qui y étaient, marchant de son air hautain, finalement suivi par son diable de majordome qui était toujours aussi souriant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au salon où tout le monde se trouvaient et semblait attendre plus que Ciel, tous sauf Edward qui le regardait toujours aussi froidement, l'épisode précédent aura du mal à se faire oublier pour tout le monde décidemment, pensa Ciel. Il soupira mais la marquise coupa court à ses pensées et pris la parole.

- « Faisons un petit jeu, je suis sûre que l'idée te réjouira Ciel mais ne te fais pas d'illusion contre moi tu n'as aucune chance. »

Ciel releva enfin son visage et afficha un léger sourire, l'idée d'un jeu lui était fort agréable, encore plus si l'adversaire était sa tante France. C'était un véritable défi qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Il accepta d'un hochement positif de la tête mais fini tout de même par interroger la marquise sur ce fameux jeu qu'elle venait de lui proposer.

- « De quel sorte de jeu s'agit-il ma tante ? »

Elle sourit simplement l'air entendu avec son neuve et répondit.

- « Le jeu se déroulera une fois la nuit tombée, pour la seule et unique raison de corser un peu les chose. Cela ne te dérange pas trop Ciel ? »

- « Pas le moins du monde ! »

- « Très bien alors tu peux te reposer le reste de la journée pour ne pas être trop fatigué ce soir, une chambre a été mise à disposition pour toi, j'en ai déjà montré le chemin à ton majordome. Repose toi bien, nous t'expliquerons les formalités ce soir. »

Elle disparue dans les couloirs suivit de toute la famille Midford laissant Ciel et Sebastian dans le salon désormais vide. Ciel se perdait dans ses réflexions laissant s'installer le lourd silence dans la pièce, il finit tout de même par se retourner pour faire face à son majordome et déclarer.

- « Montre-moi le chemin de la chambre, je vais m'y reposer. Tu auras bien compris qu'il est hors de questions que je perde ce jeu ! »

- « Bien Monsieur. »

Sebastian sourit à l'entente des paroles que venait de dire son maître et il joignit le geste à la parole en se déplaçant nonchalamment dans les couloirs pour enfin se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre, il l'ouvrit. Laissa entrer le comte et fit de même pour enfin fermer la porte de la chambre.

Aucuns mots ne fût dit par le comte et son majordome depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre. Ciel était assis sur le côté du lit et se perdait de plus en plus dans ses pensées. Sebastian, quant à lui, s'empressait de sortir tous les vêtements du comte Phantomhive puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps jusqu'à présent de le faire. Aucuns regards ne se croisèrent non plus, ils étaient tous deux dans la même pièce et pourtant ils se comportaient comme si ils étaient seuls.

Ciel ne se sentait pas de dormir si tôt, il n'était pas fatigué et alors que Sebastian allait lui enfiler ses habits de nuit le petit comte l'arrêta et lui dit.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de dormir Sebastian, inutile de me vêtir de mes habits de nuit. »

- « Il est plutôt recommandable de dormir tout de même Bocchan, sachant que votre tante vous à conviez à un jeu dont vous ne connaissez même pas les tenants et aboutissants, il va de soi que le jeu de madame sera sûrement physique et que ce n'est pas votre point fort. »

Ciel ne releva pas la remarque cinglante mais pour le moins véridique de son majordome et il se contenta de sourire malicieusement, comme si il venait d'avoir une idée puis il répondit.

- « Un jeu reste un jeu, je ne perdrais pas et même si j'étais en très mauvaise posture je te rappelle que tu es là pour ça, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

- « Oui, Monsieur. »

Le petit comte était fier de lui, il affichait une mine victorieuse. Sebastian lui ne rajouta rien et rangea alors les vêtements que venait de refuser son maître. Pendant ce court laps de temps Ciel tournait en rond dans la chambre, ne sachant que faire, lorsque Sebastian eu finit de tout ranger Ciel s'assis sur la petite chaise qui était entreposée derrière le bureau, il calla ses coude sur le bureau et mis ensuite sa tête dans ses mains, fixa son majordome et attendait que ce dernier ai une quelconque réaction. Le majordome remarqua l'attitude de son maître et s'amusa à se déplacer de manière beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'un être humain puisse le suivre du regard. Cela ne semblait pas énervé le moins du monde le plus jeune, Sebastian se stoppa alors et fît face à celui qui le regardait.

- « Toutes les tâches sont fini monsieur, que dois-je faire maintenant ? »

Ciel ne répondit pas directement, il restait là à observer son diable de majordome, se demandant quelles étaient les vraies limites de ces êtres particulier. Etait-il toujours ainsi ou était-il humain par le passé et transformé par la suite en démon ? Etait-ce possible ? Quel était son passé d'ailleurs ? Sebastian voyait son jeune maître se perdre dans ses pensées et il se racla légèrement la gorge afin de recevoir enfin une réponse à sa question. Ciel sorti de ses songes après le léger bruit que son majordome venait de faire puis il répondit en soupirant.

- « Occupe moi puisque tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, pour que le temps me semble moins long jusqu'à ce soir. »

Sebastian sourit sournoisement pensant à ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir faire vivre à son maître pour pouvoir le ''distraire'', plusieurs idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, si le jeune comte lui avait ordonnait de le distraire alors il s'exécuterait simplement mais de la manière la plus parfaite qu'il soit, tel un diable de majordome.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les quelques reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ! :)_

_bonne lecture !_

Ciel se leva de son siège puis regarda la paysage à travers la grande fenêtre de la chambre, il ne supportait pas le regard que lui tenais le démon. Ne donnant alors plus d'attention à son diable de majordome, il détailla le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Les arbres se penchaient sous le vent qui était puissant. L'ambiance était pour le moins froide et annonciatrice de mauvais évènements. Ciel soupira juste et se rappela que son majordome l'épiait encore du regard à travers son reflet qu'offrait la fenêtre. Le démon souriait juste, fixant inlassablement sa proie. N'importe qui aurait pu voir sa véritable nature en voyant cet unique regard du majordome, assoiffé.

Ciel se rassit et fixa à son tour son majordome qui semblait se perdre de plus en plus dans ses pensées, il ne se souvient pas avoir Sebastian aussi pensif depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Le petit comte eu un légers frisson dans le dos en distinguant comme une sorte de folie dans le regards du diable qui se faisait de plus en plus animé et brulant, Ciel se cacha bien de faire remarquer ce frisson qui aurait amusé le domestique. A la place Ciel tiqua du sourcil, soupira et sorti finalement son majordome de ses pensées par un ton froid et dur.

- « Si c'est ta façon de me distraire, je tiens à dire qu'elle est bien pitoyable. »

L'animation s'estompait doucement du regard de Sebastian qui semblait doucement retourner sur terre, il reprenait son air stoïque effaçant l'air enjoué qui s'était accroché à son visage et ne laissant aucune aux idées diablesque qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se courba face à son maître, en bon majordome et dit.

- « Veuillez m'excuser, Bocchan, cependant je tiens à souligner qu'il ne faut pas oublier qui je suis et que par ce fait je n'ai pas les même ''distractions'' que vous les humains. »

Le comte soupira et commença à faire les cents pas pendant que son fidèle majordome l'observait attentivement. Plus le comte faisait de pas et plus il semblait réfléchir intensément jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta et sourit, il semblait avoir une idée pour le moins intelligente si on jugeait au visage radieux qu'il avait à cet instant. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre rapidement et ne disant mots. Il l'ouvrit et s'assit dessus, laissant ses jambes balancer dans le vide. Ciel se penchait anormalement dans le vide, il semblait que quelque chose avait attiré son attention à l'extérieur. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux voyant son jeune maitre se pencher beaucoup trop et finalement tomber à l'extérieur. Le démon disparu de là où il était s'élançant à toute vitesse et sautant à son tour de la fenêtre, il attrapa Ciel à seulement quelques centimètres du sol.

Il déposa son maître doucement sur le sol, ce dernier se défroissa les vêtements et repris son chemin sans même adresser un regard à son majordome. Sebastian était toujours aussi surpris du comportement étrange de son maître mais il eut tout juste le temps de prononcer un « Monsieur ?... » Que Ciel le coupa.

- « Retourne au manoir et trouve un moyen de faire passer mon absence incognito, c'est un ordre. »

Le majordome toujours aussi surpris observait droit comme un I son maître disparaitre dans l'épaisseur de la forêt qui avoisinait la demeure des Midford, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Ciel. Une fois qu'il ne pouvait plus apercevoir la silhouette du comte Sebastian fit demi-tour et se dirigea en direction du manoir, tout comme lui avait intimé l'ordre son contractant.

Ciel se laissait guider, le chemin lui revenait petit à petit en mémoire. Chaque petit chemin de terre il les connaissait, il les avait tellement parcourus du vivant de ses parents avec sa mère et sa tante France ainsi que Elizabeth. Il marchait à vive allure, se prenant parfois quelque branche sur le visage et s'écorchant les jambes avec de nombreuses ronces mais il n'y donnait pas d'importance, il était déterminé à retrouver cet endroit. Le lieu de ses souvenirs. La forêt lui paraissait beaucoup plus sombre qu'à cette époque, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il faisait nuit alors que l'après-midi venait tout juste de commencer.

Le comte finit par s'arrêter et il observa les alentours, il réfléchit.

- « Si mes souvenirs sont bon je suis bientôt arriver mais alors dois-je prendre à droite ou à gauche ? »

Il regardait longuement les deux petits chemins de terre qui lui faisaient face. Il ferma les yeux en espérant que ses souvenirs lui reviennent et lui permette de se rappeler par quel côté il fallait se diriger. Doucement des images réapparurent.

**_Il faisait beau ce jour-là, les oiseaux chantaient harmonieusement tandis que Madame Phantomhive accompagné de Madame Midford ainsi que du petit Phantomhive et de la plus petite des Midford discutaient et riaient aux éclats dans la forêt. Les deux plus jeune se tenaient la main et ramassait diverse sorte de fleurs qu'ils trouvaient sur chemin. Ciel tirait Elizabeth par la main, l'encourageant à accélérer le pas, cette dernière qui ramassait de belles fleurs le fit remarquer à son cousin._**

- **_« Ciel arrête ! Tu m'as fait arracher toute les pétales de celle-là ! Elle était trop jolie… »_**

**_Elizabeth commençais à pleurer alors Ciel se stoppa et la regarda avec un sourire et lui dit._**

- **_« Suis moi, je veux te montrer un endroit où il y a beaucoup plus de fleurs et des encore plus belles tu verras ! »_**

**_Sa cousine le laissa alors trainer, elle retrouva le sourire et tous deux partirent laissant un peu en arrière leurs mères respectives._**

**_Ciel se stoppa d'un coup et se gratta le front, l'air gêné. Elizabeth se renfrogna pensant que son cousin lui avait menti lorsqu'elle vu qu'il n'y avait aucune fleurs mais juste des arbres d'une grandeur démesurés. Elle lui lâcha la main et fit une moue boudeuse, croisant ses bras sur son torse d'enfant._**

- **_« Tu m'avais dit qu'il y aurait plein de fleurs trop mignonne et il n'y en a pas ! Ciel tu es un menteur, je vais tout dire ! »_**

- **_« Mais non, je ne me souviens pas de quel côté il faut prendre c'est tout. Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois. »_**

**_Il réfléchit regardant un coup à droite et ensuite à gauche. Finalement leurs mères finirent par les rattraper et voyant la jeune Midford faire la tête à Ciel et ce dernier réfléchir intensément l'une des deux lui demanda d'une voix douce._**

- **_« Qui a-t-il Ciel ? Vous êtes-vous chamaillés ? »_**

**_Le concerné leva la tête et aperçu la mime radieuse de sa mère, il la prit dans ses bras et répondu finalement._**

- **_« Non mère, je ne me souvenais plus du chemin pour aller au jolie lac qu'on avait vu avec père ! »_**

**_Elle lui sourit de manière réconfortante et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux._**

- **_« C'est le petit chemin de droite Ciel. »_**

**_Le sourire du jeune Phantomhive s'agrandit encore plus, il accourra vers sa cousine, lui pris la main et continua sa course accompagner de cette dernière._**

…

Les images s'effaçaient doucement jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Ciel fixa les deux chemins, le vents fit se soulever les cheveux et le fit au passage frissonner. Le temps semblait se couvrir, le comte pensa tout haut.

- « Je le retrouverais malgré les années, une promesse reste une promesse. En tant que Phantomhive je me dois de tenir mes promesses. »

Il s'élança sur le chemin de droite en courant, il touchait au but. Il se savait tout proche de ce lieu, plus que quelques pas… Quelque pas le séparait de la promesse qu'il avait faite étant enfant, de certains souvenirs qu'il pensait perdu. Plus il avançait plus son cœur battait vite. Une lumière chaleureuse commençait à lui réchauffer le visage, l'éblouissant légèrement.

Il arrivait.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre :) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai comme l'impression que cette fic n'est vraiment pas bonne /: ... Je garde espoir et continue tout de même à publié pour les personnes qui lisent (si il y en a x)).**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Il se dressait désormais devant lui un vaste champ de toutes fleurs que le vent faisait harmonieusement danser et faisait se soulever de fines mèche sur le visage de Ciel. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs : le parfum que les fleurs procuraient, les couleurs magnifique de leurs pétales, Ciel se surprenais à apprécié ces souvenirs de ce passé, lui qui n'était jamais nostalgique cet endroit le changeait et lui donnait presque un nouveau souffle.

Il se mit à marcher doucement, inspirant à plein poumon l'air parfumé et il s'arrêta devant une petite grotte. Il n'y avait à peine la place pour que trois personnes puissent y entrer. Ciel entra et se courba légèrement, il failli se cogner, dans ses souvenirs il n'avait pas besoin de se courber pour y entrer, sûrement du à sa petite taille pensa-t-il. Instinctivement il toucha du bout de ses doigts les parois et en enleva quelque plaques pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

**_(Flash-back)_**

**_Une petite voix de fillette résonnait malgré le peu de profondeur de la grotte._**

- **_« Ciel j'ai peur et froid ici tu sais ! »_**

**_Le garçonnet la pris dans ses bras et lui sourit tout en demandant._**

- **_« Tu veux que je te prête ma veste ? »_**

- **_« Non ce n'est pas ça, en plus j'adore cette petite grotte. Promet moi qu'elle sera notre cachette secrète à tous les deux ! »_**

**_Ciel se détacha de sa cousine et effleurait les murs de ses doigts d'enfant, il tira de toute ses force pour finir par enlever quelques plaques qu'il déposa tant bien que mal au sol. Il enleva un petit bracelet qui était autour de son poignet, il le déposa dans le creux que laissaient les plaques qu'il venait de retirer et se retourna vers Elizabeth l'air solennel et heureux._**

- **_« Tu sais ce bracelet c'est mon préféré, je te promets que ce sera notre cachette à nous, pour toujours et que quand je serais grand je reviendrais pour reprendre ce bracelet pour te prouver que je n'ai rien oublié ! »_**

**_Après cette tirade Ciel sourit encore plus largement jusqu'à ce que sa cousine lui saute au cou et lui coupe la respiration sous son étreinte pendant un cours moment. La fillette le relâcha et lui fit un grand sourire les yeux humidifié par les larmes de joie._**

- **_« Je vais mettre ma barrette moi, c'est la plus mignonne que j'ai, je l'adore ! Comme ça on sera quitte et on se souviendra qu'on était tous les deux à ce moment-là ! »_**

**_Elle déposa sa petite barrette rose à côté du bracelet que venait de mettre Ciel, ils replacèrent avec la plus grande des précautions les plaques pour ne pas que les temps les fassent tomber. Une fois fini ils se prirent la main et sortirent en courant et en riant, laissant derrière eux pour le moment la petite grotte, le signe de leur promesse d'enfants._**

…

Un petit bracelet et une barrette rose attendaient dans un petit creux.

Il tendit sa main et les attrapa sans plus tarder, il les fixait et prenait le soin de les nettoyer le plus que ses mains pouvaient lui permettre.

La luminosité de la grotte baissait petit à petit, il ne voyait presque plus la saleté qu'il tentait d'enlever sur les deux petits objets. Ciel releva la tête et remarqua l'ombre d'une grande silhouette se dessiner sur la paroi de la grotte, c'est alors qu'il comprit d'où venait le changement de lumière si soudain. Il restait droit comme un I à attendre que la personne qui était dans son dos daigne parler, faire quelque chose. Il cacha ses trésors dans sa poches et mis les bras le long de son corps, une main se posa alors sur son épaule, il la regarda du coin de son œil non caché, un gant blanc. Il soupira et grogna une phrase.

- « Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ! Tu désobéis désormais ?! »

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et poussa Sebastian qui bloquait la sortie, pour continuer son chemin afin de rentrer au manoir des Midford. C'est ce que Ciel avait l'intention de faire mais son majordome se planta devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer, le comte Phantomhive s'attendait à des remarque des plus désagréables venant de son majordome à propos de ce lieux que le comte tenait à ne pas faire découvrir à son diable de majordome. Cependant ce n'était pas un air narquois qu'affichait le visage de Sebastian, ni même son sourire habituel. Le domestique ne laissa pas à Ciel le temps de lui poser des questions qu'il y répondit devinant à l'avance ce qu'allait lui demander son maitre.

- « Je suis sincèrement désolé Bocchan mais j'ai dut désobéir à votre dernier ordre étant donné que Edward Midford a été enlevé peu avant que je sois arrivé à la demeure des Midford. J'ai jugé donc bon de venir vous prévenir. »

Ciel était complétement étonné des faits que venait de lui conter son majordome, Edward ? Lui enlevé ? Les personnes qui avaient fait ce coup devaient avoir calculé les moindres détails car une famille telle que les Midford savent se défendre avec classe, qui plus est, et n'échoue jamais en quoique ce soit. Ciel finit, après un moment pour se remettre de la nouvelle, par parler.

- « As-tu posé des questions sur le déroulements des évènements à ma tante ? »

- « Pas le moins du monde Monsieur. »

- « Très bien emmène-moi au plus vite au manoir ! »

- « Yes my lord. »

Le domestique pris alors Ciel dans ses bras et disparue en un temps record pour atterrir quelques courte minutes plus tard juste devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Le comte étant quelque peu fatigué de sa balade précédente s'était assoupi dans les bras de son diable de majordome.

- « Bocchan… »

Le petit être bougea légèrement mais ne daigna pas se réveillé pour autant.

- « Monsieur je comprends que votre inquiétudes pour le jeune Midford vous ai fatigué mais il va falloir vous réveiller tout de même. »

La voix taquine de Sebastian eu le mérite de réveiller son maitre en sursaut, repensant à l'enlèvement d'Edward. Sebastian le posa sur le sol et toqua à la porte du manoir. C'est France qui leurs ouvrit la porte, son visage était plus froid et fermé qu'à l'accoutumer.

- « Ciel, tu sais la nouvelle je présume ? »

- « Oui… »

La discussion fut coupée court lorsqu'Elizabeth accouru au cou de Ciel en larme et lui hurla des mots incompréhensibles. France n'eut pas même la force mentale de stopper la tornade blonde qu'était Elizabeth, elle soupira. Sebastian remarqua l'absence de réaction de la marquise et le visage de Ciel qui prenais différente teinte étrange dut à l'étranglement, il réagit alors avec tout le tact dont il disposait.

- « Mademoiselle, le jeune Midford doit très certainement attendre une quelconque aide, chaque instant nous est précieux. »

La blonde relâcha le comte comprenant ce que le majordome voulait dire, elle fixa le sol et sanglota. Ciel pensa qu'elle offrait une scène bien pitoyable pour une lady de son rang, il n'en fit pas la remarque et entra suivit de son majordome et finalement des deux ladies peu après. A peine eut-ils le temps de rentrer qu'ils aperçurent Alexis Leon à l'entré prêt à partir, certainement, à la recherche de son fils. Il était habillé chaudement et armé de deux revolvers. Ciel l'apostropha afin de le retenir quelque temps pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

- « Mon oncle la précipitation n'est pas une solution. Répondez tout d'abord à mes questions, cela peut s'avérer crucial pour la suite. »

Le marquis fit signe positif de la tête puis il tendit un des revolvers à Ciel.

- « Tout d'abord prend ceci. Ensuite pose les questions qui te semblent utile. »

Ciel pris le revolver mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention puisqu'il savait pertinemment que si il avait besoin de se défendre Sebastian le ferais. Il le remercie tout de même et commença à le questionner.

- « Tout d'abord était-il seul lorsqu'il a été enlevé ? »

- « Elizabeth venait tout juste de le laisser après leurs entrainement d'escrime. »

Le comte se tourna vers la dénommé Elizabeth, elle regardait encore le sol et continuait à pleurer tentant tout de même de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que tous la regardait intensément.

- « Lizzy, tu n'as pas entendu ou vu quelque chose d'étrange ? »

Elle releva enfin le visage lorsqu'elle entendu la voix de son cousin. Ses yeux étaient déjà rouges et son visage était marqué par les pleurs. Elle finit par répondre après quelque instant de silence.

- « Non rien. C'est lorsque je suis sortie de la salle d'entrainement que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle éclata en sanglot, Ciel lui se massait les tempes et tentait de garder son sang-froid qui commençait à en prendre un coup. Il garda un timbre de voix neutre ne voulant pas plus brusquer sa cousine.

- « Que quoi ? »

- « Que j'ai entendu le bruit de fenêtre brisée ! »

- « Et ensuite… ? »

- « Après quand je suis réentrée dans la salle il n'y était plus ! OUUUUINNNN ! »

Puis elle disparue en courant au détour d'un couloir, Ciel voulu la suivre afin d'en savoir plus et de réussir à la calmer un peu mais Sebastian l'en empêcha.

- « Il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer Monsieur, en attendant il serait une bonne idée d'écouter ce qu'on à vous dire votre tante ainsi que votre oncle. »

Ciel obtempéra sans plus de mot, après tout entendre les pleurs de sa cousine n'était pas de ses passe-temps favori et il se voyait très mal sourire pour que celle-ci en face de même. Il se retourna alors vers le marquis et lui lança un regard plein de signification, l'incitant à dicter ce qu'il savait de l'histoire.

- « Très bien… ensuite nous avons été alarmé par les cris d'Elizabeth… »

C'est alors que comme pour illustrer les dire du Midford que…

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

...

_**Tintintin ! Mais que vas-t-il se passer ? :o *okjesort***_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tous d'abord un grand merci à Vava, tes reviews me font énormément plaisir, sans toi je n'aurait sûrement pas continuer. Ensuite je suis désolé pour ma semaine d'absence (même si personne n'a remarqué mon absence x)) bref je publierai 2 chapitres cette semaine pour me faire pardonner de ça... mais aussi du fait que je ne publierai pas jusqu'au moins de février... DÉSOLÉ ! :s_**

**_Bonne lecture quand même :)_**

France et Alexis se regardèrent et accoururent en direction des cris. Ciel fixa Sebastian, le regard froid. Le majordome ne dit rien.

- « Qu'attends-tu ?! »

- « Il n'y a que vous qui avez ma protection Bocchan. »

Ciel n'argumenta pas plus et se mit à courir lui aussi dans la même direction que les deux autres. Il fut rapidement suivi de son majordome, le comte avait du mal à respirer, il sentait qu'une crise d'asthme le menaçait à tout moment, cependant il arriva dans la chambre d'Elizabeth avant. Une envie de vomir lui pris l'estomac lorsqu'il vu le spectacle que se déroulait devant lui. Sa cousine était assise dans un coin de la chambre les jambes ramené contre le torse, les mains crispées contre son crâne et le regard dans le vide. Autour d'elle se dressait un tableau sanglant : la pièce était repeinte d'éclaboussure de sang, l'odeur était fétide. La fenêtre était brisée, les rideaux volaient au gré des courants d'air.

Le cœur de Ciel s'emballait, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, il plaqua les vêtements contre son cœur de sa main espérant calmer son métabolisme. Il déglutit difficilement et son regard s'attarda sur Lizzy qui ne bougeait plus. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était écorchée et saignait légèrement au niveau des bras. Il fit une dernière fois le tour de la chambre du regard et il aperçut alors un bout de papier posé sur le bureau qui était à proximité de la fenêtre. Il s'élança vers le papier, l'attrapa et le lu à haute voix.

- **« J'ai entendu dire que le dernier des Phantomhive voulait jouer à un jeu avec sa belle et jolie famille. Le jeu commence donc ainsi. Ne m'en voulez pas si je m'impose à votre jeu. Je tenais à refaire au passage la décoration de cette chambre, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, enfin bon. Notre jeu, si vous voulez bien y participer, se déroulera dans la forêt de l'Entravé à quelque lieux d'ici mais il ne fait nul doute que vous connaissez déjà sa légende. Vous le reconnaîtrez facilement, c'est certain. Le jeune Edward vous y attendra, sagement. Bon jeu ! »**

Le silence régnait désormais en maître, personnes ne disaient mots, seuls les sanglots de Lizzy pouvait brisée ce silence pesant. Ciel froissa le papier et le jeta, son regard se dirigeait maintenant sur sa cousine et fiancée qui semblait perturbée, plus qu'elle le fut toute à l'heure. Il savait que de lui poser des questions sur l'agresseur n'aurait fait qu'empirer ses plaies. De toute manière ils savaient où se trouvait Edward désormais et si se fût un piège il n'avait rien à craindre et savait parfaitement que son diable de majordome lui sera d'une aide utile. Le comte Phantomhive se retourna faisant face à Sebastian ainsi que son oncle et sa tante et dit d'un ton froid.

- « Sortez. »

Les membres de sa famille s'exécutèrent sans même plus chercher à comprendre quelles étaient les idées du plus jeune. Tous sortirent donc sauf Sebastian, lui se contentait d'observer son maître et restait droit de manière tout à fait naturel ignorant les ordres de Ciel. Ce comportement irrita le plus jeune alors le majordome se permis d'expliquer ses agissements.

- « Ce ne serait pas prudent de vous laisser seul après tout ce qu'il s'est passé Monsieur. »

- « SEBASTIAN SORT C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Le dénommé Sebastian écarquilla les yeux et sourit ensuite pour enfin sortir de la chambre en lançant son habituel.

- « Yes my lord. »

Une fois seul dans la chambre Ciel déboutonna sa fine veste et la déposa sans geste brusque sur sa cousine qui restait dans un coin sanglotant. De sa main droite il effleura la joue de cette dernière et descendit ses doigt jusqu'à son menton pour relever le visage en larme de la jeune marquise. Il s'efforça de lui sourire le plus naturellement possible, comme avant, lorsqu'il était enfant. La respiration d'Elizabeth se ralentit, se calmant doucement en voyant le visage de son cousin, souriant, depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait, ce sourire… Elle détourna le regard, honteuse du spectacle qu'elle offrait à son cousin, puis elle essuya de son avant-bras ses joues humides et s'arrêta enfin de pleurer. Elle déglutit difficilement et plongea son regard dans celui de Ciel qui se voulait rassurant. Elle tendit sa main tremblante et hésitante à son visage, voulant le toucher pour avoir la certitude que ce sourire qu'elle pouvait voir n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle partit du front de Ciel, remettant quelques mèches en place puis descendit tout doucement vers la joue du comte et arrêta sa main à cet endroit. Ciel lui ferma les yeux, posa sa main sur celle de sa fiancée, détacha la main de cette dernière de sa joue et brisa enfin le silence, murmurant, ne voulant pas briser l'instant.

- « Tu te rappelles de ta barrette et de mon bracelet bleu Lizzy ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise mais ne dit mot alors Ciel retourna la main de la marquise et y posa les deux petits objets. Elle sourit et deux petites larmes de joie roulèrent de nouveau sur ces joues.

- « J'ai tenu ma promesse Lizzy, je voulais te faire la surprise dans un moment plus adapté mais je prends ces petits objets une fois de plus comme témoins d'une promesse que je vais te faire maintenant… »

- « Mais Ciel ?... De quoi parles-tu ? »

Le comte posa rapidement son index sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth, mimant le silence puis il répondit.

- « Je te promets que les personnes qui t'ont fait endurer ces tourments mourront dans d'atroce souffrance et qu'ils me supplieront de leurs laisser la vie, à genoux tel des chiens ils s'excuseront devant toi, mon oncle et ma tante. »

Les paroles du comte avaient été prononcée si froidement et sérieusement que la marquise en eu des frissons, tandis que le regard de Ciel s'animait d'une haine incommensurable. Il se redressa et tendit sa main à sa cousine pour l'aider à se relevée, il sourit de manière étrange et dit.

- « C'est désormais le moment de se relevé et de gagner un jeu Lizzy, sèche tes larmes, aussi longtemps que tu seras avec moi tu ne craindras rien. »

Elle attrapa la main qui lui était tendu et une fois debout elle la relâcha. Le comte lui sortit de la chambre suivit de la marquise quelques secondes après. En sortant Ciel vu Sebastian au tournant d'un couloir, il se dirigea en sa direction a pas rapide.

- « Où sont mon oncle et ma tante ? »

- « Dans le salon Monsieur. »

Les trois se retrouvèrent alors dans le salon concerné après une petite marche rapide. Ils y rencontrèrent comme convenu les Midford qui semblaient sur la défensive, attendant un plan d'attaque, c'est Ciel établie le plan, donnant des ordres à tous.

- « Préparer deux fiacre, un pour moi et mon majordome et un autres pour vous. Vous irez en direction de la forêt de l'Entravé légèrement en avant, ainsi si vous vous fêtes attaquer par quiconque nous arriverons quelques instants suivant par surprise. Une fois sur place nous fonctionnerons avec les même groupe, personne ne doit rester seul, ensuite… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le marquis Midford le coupa violemment.

- « Nous ne procéderons pas de cette manière ! Nous ne vous laisserons pas seuls tous les deux, c'est trop peu pour se défendre, nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont en face… »

Ciel se racla la gorge, agacé et repris alors ses consigne comme si de rien n'était.

- « Alors comme je disais précédemment, les groupes resteront les même lorsque nous seront sur les lieux, il n'y a strictement rien à craindre étant donné que Sebastian est là pour me servir et qu'il donnerait sa vie si le besoin se montrait, tel est son devoir de majordome, n'est-ce pas Sebastian ? »

- « Bien entendu My lord. »

Le diable de majordome sourit et partit préparer les fiacres. Une fois à l'extérieur il fût surpris de voir France qui semblait l'avoir suivi, il se retourna pour lui faire face et elle prit directement la parole.

- « Je ne veux pas voir une seule égratignure sur mon neveu, vous en serez tenu responsable, suis-je claire majordome ? »

- « Je vous assure que rien ne sera fait à mon maître sinon j'en souffrirai par vos coups, sachez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir et que mes paroles seront tenues. »

Il fit une courbette magistrale et parti comme il avait prévu, préparer les fiacres, la marquise retourna dans le manoir sans plus en dire. A l'intérieur elle commençait alors à se préparer imitant son mari ainsi que le comte Phantomhive. Plus personnes ne discutaient, Sebastian rentra pour avertir tout le monde que les fiacres étaient prêt, ils partirent alors comme prévue dans leur fiacre respectif. La course effrénée à la recherche d'Edward commençait enfin. Ciel regardait à travers la vitre le paysage qui s'assombrissait, il savait que quand ils seraient arrivés la nuit serait déjà tombé et que tout serait trop sombre pour sa vue. Le comte se perdait dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sebastian brise le silence.

...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Comme promis le 2eme chapitre de cette semaine (et le dernier pour un long moment...) On se retrouve en février, en espérant que vous aurez le courage de continuer cette fic d'ici là :s. En attendant, Joyeux Noël et bonne année en avance vu que je ne publierai pas ces jours là. :)**_

_**Voilà sur ce bonne lecture et enjoy ! :D**_

- « Bocchan ?... »

- « Hm… »

- « Si je puis me permettre, pour quelle raison la forêt s'appelle-t-elle ''forêt de l'Entravé'' ? »

- « Tout simplement car un jour un homme y a été attaché à un arbre par d'autres, alors qu'un de ses compagnons tentait de le retrouver il fut lui aussi entravé, il le voyait se faire torturé mais ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Au final son compagnon est mort sous ses yeux et lui a été libéré gardant pour toujours ses souvenirs qui ont été conté dans tout le village. c'est ainsi qu'on a donné ce nom à cette forêt. L'homme qui a été relâcher et devenu, bien évidemment, fou. »

Ciel avait conté froidement sans la moindre tristesse dans sa voix l'histoire, Sebastian n'afficha pas non plus de sentiments. Cette histoire confirmait juste ses idées sur l'Homme : faible et misérable au plus haut point. Cependant des questions lui trottaient encore dans la tête, il se permit de les poser car il savait pertinemment que le voyage durait minimum deux heure.

- « Ne pensez-vous pas que cette forêt est un indice sur le sort qui vous attends ? »

- « Peu importe quel est leurs but, je le déjouerais. »

Sebastian sourit légèrement, un corps si frêle et si faible possédant tant de haine et de rancœur, tant de chose contradictoire. Il continua tout de même avec ses questions.

- « Serais-ce cette **_promesse _**qui vous fait dire cela ? »

Il avait volontairement accentué le mot promesse uniquement dans le but d'irriter son maître, ce qu'il réussit plus qu'il ne l'avait présagé. Ciel lâcha enfin la vitre du regard et fixa son majordome de son yeux qui était agité de la haine la plus violente, le regard froid, il s'approcha de Sebastian tenta de la gifler mais fut stoppé dans son élan par la main de son domestique. L'agitation et l'énervement avait réduit le souffle du comte qui maintenant suffoquait, tentant de respirer difficilement. La baisse température du fiacre faisait que de la bué sortait de la bouche de Ciel et finissait sur le visage de son majordome. Le plus jeune déglutit et repris une respiration normal, Sebastian continuait à lui tenir le poignet encrant son regard dans le siens encore plus intensément. La tension été palpable entre les deux contractant, le comte coupa finalement le silence.

- « Tu as osé écouter aux portes alors que je t'ai ordonné de t'en aller ? »

- « J'ai exécuté vos ordres et je suis ''sorti'' comme ces derniers l'indiquait. »

- « NE JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS SEBASTIAN ! TU AS ECOUTE CE QUE JE DISAIS ! »

- « Non, j'écoutais que personnes ne viennent vous enlever durant mon absence. »

Ciel forçait désormais sur son bras, tentant tantôt de se libérer tantôt de donner tout de même des coups malgré que son domestique le tienne fermement. Cependant la mauvaise qualité de la route changea la situation le tremblement du fiacre fit tomber Ciel sur le sol du fiacre, dans la chute le revolver que lui avait confié son oncle sorti de sa poche. Il l'attrapa rapidement et se jeta sur son majordome planquant le revolver sur la tempe de ce dernier qui ne broncha pas. Ciel suffoquait de nouveau, sa vue se troublait à cause de la chute brutale, il s'était cogné le crâne mais n'y portait pas plus d'attention. Il forçait le canon sur la tempe de Sebastian voulant lui faire comprendre qui menait la danse.

- « N'oublie pas qui tu es Sebastian, un simple majordome, ne t'écarte pas de tes fonctions ! »

Les yeux de Sebastian s'animaient et il semblait même que Ciel pouvait y voir les flemmes de l'enfer y danser. Le diable sourit simplement et soupira. D'un geste rapide et précis il fit tomber le revolver au sol. D'un autre geste de la même rapidité il prit son maître par le cou, le serra suffisamment pour le laisser vivre et le faire souffrir par la même occasion. Il souleva le petit comte qui lui serrait les dents sous la douleur, le majordome le rassit de cette manière. Il le plaqua contre le dossier du fiacre. Sebastian le surplombait désormais de toute sa longueur, Ciel était obligé de lever le visage et Sebastian de baisser le sien pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux de Sebastian étaient toujours animé, son sourire laissait maintenant entrevoir des canines plus longue et plus pointue qu'à l'accoutumée.

- « Je vous promets que je n'oublie pas qui je suis Monsieur, un diable. Je pense que c'est à vous de ne pas l'oublier avant tout. Car après tout je connais chacun de vos points faibles les plus agréables… »

Sa voix était devenue pleine de luxure, il s'approcha dangereusement du visage de Ciel et finis par laisser sa respiration se heurter contre son oreille, il lui lécha cette dernière, lentement, s'amusant de cette douce torture, ce qui eut un effet sur Ciel plus qu'inhabituel, des frissons lui parcoururent tout le dos. Sebastian les remarqua, il ricana légèrement et repris sa phrase.

- « Mais aussi ceux qui le sont beaucoup moins. »

La main libre du diable de majordome se baladait sur les côtes de son maître, il passa cette main sous ses habits et il effleura la marque qu'on avait affligée à Ciel lorsqu'il était enfant. Les doigts fins du majordome s'amusaient à retracer la forme de la marque. Le corps de Ciel réagit directement, tous ses muscles se tendirent, son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite et plus fort, il sentait des sueurs sur son front, de légers tremblement se manifestèrent, une boule dans son estomac ainsi que dans sa gorge se formait. Le comte ne disait plus rien, son majordome sourit, le relâcha, le rhabilla correctement et s'assit là où il était avant l'évènement. Le comte ne dit rien de plus et regardait de nouveau le paysage.

_**Voilà j'espère que ce petit chapitre laissera une bonne impression en attendant la suite en tout cas merci d'avoir lu :)**_


End file.
